Yazawa Nico: Ace Idol Investigations
by SeventhHell
Summary: Episode 1: Turnabout Panties Contains: HonoHarem, Dialogue Heavy, and Deep levels of what-the-fuck-am-i-reading


**Hi, umm, i just wanted to say i'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating for a long time. I mean wow i expect one of my fic will have 100 follows given how badly written it is, i'm thankful, truly thankful. I learned a lot of things while i'm away, and busy with current things now. But, i PROMISE i would finish/rewrite my stories for the sake of those 100 follows and for mine as well**

**Anyways, the casts are OOC and loosely based on these following characters...somehow:**

**Nico Yazawa = Miles Edgeworth**

**Nozomi Toujou = Mia/Maya Fey**

**Eli Ayase = ?**

**Maki Nishikino = Franziska von Karma**

**Hanayo Koizumi = Yatagarasu**

**Rin Hoshizora = Dick Gumshoe/ ?**

**Kotori Minami = Shelly de Killer**

**Umi Sonoda = Judge Justine Courtney**

**Honoka Kousaka = ?**

**? = Blaise Debeste**

**The timeline was after the Muse winning the Love live and idling their days away to the third years' graduation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love live**

**Second Disclaimer: This fic isn't supposed to be taken seriously.**

* * *

**Episode 1: Turnabout Panties**

In the darkness of the room, four feminine silhouettes were in the middle of a conversation. They sat on a long U-shape sofa where a narrow table divided the three from the other. The isolated girl bowed her head before speaking, clear nervousness was present in her words. "Umm, aren't we going too far?"

"Hey, are you having second thoughts now, after coming to _us_?" The middle girl smirked in reply.

The girl in question paused and bit her lips. She clenched her fists, cursing her weakness for being in this situation. However, it was inevitable, she got an offer she couldn't refuse. "No, in order to become _her_ girlfriend, what other choice do I have? I'm sorry...please forgive me, everyone..."

"Smart move, we'll take care of everything upon agreement. Don't worry, you two will be a lovely couple soon. All we ask in return is for you to wear _this_." The other party slid across the table a fancy box of teal and green. The brand labeled in gold font was written in English, its surface was smooth to touch. Anyone would feel honored receiving such a lavish gift, not for the lone girl though. Ideas ran wild inside her head, seeing how _happy_ the three girl's expressions were. She gulped her ever-growing anxiety and drew her hands, lifting the top lid very slow.

"Eh? This is..."

* * *

"SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS!" In the room where the Muse leader reside, frantic shouts echoed incessant. A blue-haired girl knelt on the floor, shaking.

"Umi-chan, please calm down..." The ashen-haired girl held her hands and tried to soothe. It had been a full minute since she had started doing this and it had no effect. Seeing her friend became like this, she began to panic too.

"I can't, it's too SHAMELESS!" The girl replied, teary-eyed.

"Kotori, Umi, what is happening her-" The door burst. A duo of blonde and purple entered the room. However, their wariness and concerned faces changed into lust-fueled ones, the moment they saw the _thing_ resting on the ginger's bed, the very same _thing_ that made the lyricist a screaming mess to begin with. "Harasho~!"

"Ara, Honoka-chan is so daring~"

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, please help Umi-chan..." The designer's pleading voice snapped the two from their passion-filled daze. They wiped their drool and mumbled an apology for their inappropriate behavior.

"Ah sorry, of course we will. Here, help me move Umi-chan downstairs, it's too dangerous here."

"We can't, what about that _thing_?"

"For now let's...let's hide it from everyone until _she_ arrives. Don't let anybody in the room and act like nothing happened. If somebody asks, give excuses."

"I don't understand, Nozomi-chan. Who will arrive?"

"The only person I know who can get to the bottom of this, the** Ace Idol**."

* * *

**February XX, 10:27 AM**

**Homura Japanese Sweet Shop**

**Second Floor, Hallway**

"Yazawa Nico, Ace Idol. So what's our situation?" The hallways of the Kousaka household pitter-pattered once again. Five girls rushed towards the two newcomers. Their facial expressions shifted from distress to relieved.

"Rin-chan, Nico-chan, thank goodness you're finally here. Wait, what are those getups?" The honey-blonde first year welcomed only for confusion to follow after. The two girls aforementioned wore clothes far peculiar from their taste. Her bright orange best friend donned a necktie and burly leather coat in the middle of summer. While the raven-haired twin-tailed stood in elegance and flashed her classical western suit, white strips of fabric were bursting out from her chest.

"Kayo-chin look, Rin became a detective nya~"

"...Oh...kay..." Hanayo chose to be mindful of the sudden awkwardness. She averted her eyes, focusing on the other girl and as much as she didn't want to make any unnecessary comments. "Umm Nico-chan, why do you have table napkins on your chest?"

"It's a cravat!"

"So where's the Halloween party?" The redhead of the group retorted, holding her laugh for Rin's sake.

"Don't mind the minor details, we're here for the scene of the crime."

"Shh, we don't say that here," Kotori shushed, moving her face too close towards Nico and Rin. "Honoka-chan is just a floor under us. Right now, she's busy tending the customers, but she'll sure bring tea and snacks later."

"Hmph, so we don't have the all the time in the world, huh. Fine by me, where's our main witness?"

"If you're talking about Umi-chan, she's on the first floor, resting. Want me to call her, Nicocchi?"

"No, this may be for the better, we need to gather evidence first anyway. Oi Rin, we're going to start our investigation now."

"Aye nya."

"Wait, Nico-chan, Rin-chan, are you going to enter Honoka-chan's room?"

"Duh, what do you think it looks like, Hanayo? You can't expect us to solve this mystery by just standing here."

"It's...nothing, I'm sorry..." The rice lover's voice trailed, not able to look at them to the eye. She took both girls' hands and squeezed it tight. "...Please to be careful, you two..."

"Well, we're going now."

"Everyone, wish us luck nya~"

The five girls watched the orange and black duo entered the Muse leader's room with full confidence. Rin waved at them, but they couldn't wave back. They swallowed any words that wanted to come out from mouth until the two figures disappeared over the other side.

"...So Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan is the Ace idol? She's the one who can solve this incident?" Kotori asked, half surprised, half worried. No ill speaking, everyone knew the pair wasn't exactly the brightest of the group and was part of the Idiot Trio for a reason. Not to mention, they were going to deal with the killer _thing_ that was waiting in Honoka's bed.

"Yes, Nicocchi might not be academic smart, but she's a girl with many talents. Rin-chan, on the other hand, had that trait of randomness and childish innocence. I have full confidence in those two."

"Move over the confidence, are you sure those two even have a strong enough mental? They're going to see _that_, you know."

"Maa, I'm worried for Rin-chan, but I know I can't stop them..."

"That's right, all we can do now is to believe in them...at least for the time being."

* * *

**Begin Investigation**

The view inside Honoka's room wasn't new. Having been here for multiple occasions, Nico and Rin familiarized the room quick. A short-legged wooden table stood on its center, a nice soft bed rested at the corner left side, a dusty study desk remained unused from the far right, the clothes drawers and the manga bookshelves were placed near the bed for easy access. Overall, a typical girl's room minus the typical girl's things arranged to cater the needs of a carefree ginger.

"Listen Rin, the key to a successful investigation lies in inspecting every nook and cranny. That said, It's vital to check where the scene of the crime happened first."

"Yes nya."

Nico and Rin first walked towards Honoka's bed. And just like what Nozomi's text messages had told, _it_ was there. Hiding between the sheets with a small part of it peeking was a panties, a _sexy_ panties. The color was black with a combination of velvet. Soft to touch, sultry to see. The panties, per se, wasn't exotic, yet generous of showing the good parts, having the cloth almost transparent except for a few framework lines here and there.

"Aaaand there goes my remaining innocence nya..."

"Holy, this is an overkill. No wonder Umi screamed like crazy."

"How can someone even wear something like this, it's almost no better than walking naked nya."

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills. Anyway, this is our first evidence and probably the most important one. Let's scan this area one more time before checking the others."

**Evidence added: Sexy Panties**

Once again, the two snooped around the bed area. They flipped the sheets, turned the pillows upside down, checked underneath the mattress and the bed itself. "...It's not here. It usually comes together with this..."

"What are we searching for anyway, Nico-chan nya?"

"Nothing, but I have to wonder for a person who lost her innocence just minutes ago, you seem awfully fine."

"You think so nya? Rin doesn't want to overreact and break her character, but Rin is genuine affected nya. See Rin's eyes and dare to tell me that again nya."

"Well, if you insis-" All it took was one second for Nico to be dragged in the cold numbing darkness. Under the girls's chartreuse eyes, she felt her senses drifted away from reality and was drawing towards the singularity. The scary experience ended when Rin blinked, snapping the short-breathing Nico down kneeling on the floor. "Wait...what is...that... the abyss? Rin I'm very sorry... I had no idea what I'm talking about..."

"It's alright, it'll happen someday nya. Hide it from Kayo-chin though, I don't want her to get worried nya."

"...Understood..."

"So are we done here nya?"

"...Yeah, just let me catch my breath... I need to take a last-minute note here."

**Logic Added: The existence of the sexy panties **

"So where should we go next? The bookshelves or the dresser nya."

"...Given our first evidence are panties, the clothes drawer must be inspected at all co-"

"AHH!"

"Rin, what is it? Did you notice something."

"The 9th volume it's here at last nya!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last Tuesday when we came here to hang out with Honoka-chan, Rin was reading a manga called Metal Samurai nya. Rin got hooked and spedread it whole nya. The only thing that stopped Rin's zone was the missing 9th volume nya. Rin asked Honoka-chan but she had no idea where, it mysteriously disappeared nya."

"Hmm, I do recall something like that happened, you were throwing tantrums though."

"That's because Rin hates cliffhangers nya."

"Well, I'm glad you've found your piece of literature. Don't forget we have a case to solve, read it later."

"..Of-of course nya, Rin didn't think of sneaking a peek at all, Rin is holding this manga for safekeeping nya."

"...Ri-ght."

Since the two were now standing in front of the bookshelves, the Ace Idol took her time to inspect the place. Honoka had two bookcases packed with mangas and magazines. The arrangement of sequels and volumes were messy and random at its best, one thing Rin complained every time she visited. At first glance, it would've been ordinary bookshelves, however as her eyes started to wonder she noticed something peculiar from the far-most left of the area. "Huh, there's something tucked between the books. This is..."

The object at the twin-tailed's palm was a card. Passable enough for fortune-telling, but the rich details it had could mean otherwise. Orange in color, engraved with a portrait of a sun and a goddess, the words 'The Queen' was labeled below.

"Oooh, a tarot card nya, kinda like the ones Nozomi-chan use."

"Yes, I can see that, thank very much. However, aside from it sticking out in a very noticeable area, I don't even know what's wrong with it. This is outside of our area of expertise."

"So what are we going to do with it nya?"

"Mm, for now, let's add this to the list, just to be safe. Real evidence or not, it's outright suspicious. Plus, we can always ask Nozomi about it later."

**Evidence Added: Queen Card**

"Ugh, we wasted enough time. Let's go to the clothes drawers now."

A few steps were taken and the two faced where Honoka's clothes were stored. Four drawers high, width almost half of the bookshelf, the pink dresser stood inches away from the bed. Nervousness churned inside Rin and Nico, their hearts raced as this was the first time they would see its insides. "Umm Nico-chan, this is still part of the investigation, right nya?"

"Of-of course, our main evidence is panties, so this is only natural. Besides, we peeked at Honoka's underwear many times when she's changing into her training uniform, it's no big deal."

"Eh, actually, I don't. Isn't that the right thing to do?"

"Gah, you're noisy, just let me do my job in peace." The older girl, out of her embarrassment, had pulled the uppermost drawer in an impulse. The contents were loose clothes, they had seen Honoka wearing at home. T-shirts, camisoles, plain shorts, and sweatpants were folded neat next to each other.

"Well, this was normal nya."

"These are her indoor clothes, of course, it's normal. Now, let's check the next one, shall we?" The second drawer from the top contained where the ginger's casual clothes were. Sundresses, jackets, blouses, skirts, denim pants and shorts were positioned correspondingly. As for the Muse leader's outdoor fashion sense, she preferred comfortability over style.

"Another normal nya."

"Here goes the third one." The second drawer from the bottom had a variety of sorts. Kimono, idol costumes, a couple of formal and traditional Japanese dresses filled its place.

"Ah, this was the one Honoka-chan wore during our new year's visit nya. She looked good in this one nya."

"What are you talking about? Honoka is beautiful in every clothes...but if this was its contents, then the fourth drawer must be...Rin, brace yourself, this is it." With one dramatic pull, the final drawer revealed its insides, underwears, all 100% cotton and came in assorted matching colors. Its arrangements were divided into seven partitions.

"Heheheh."

"Nico-chan, why are you grinning towards a bunch of panties nya? That's creepy nya."

"Urk, that's not it Rin. The underwears, the underwears, there something weird in it."

"Huh, where?"

"Allow me to explain, Honoka is a simple-minded person, I meant that as a compliment. That's why it's not surprising that her bras and panties were arranged in a very-Honoka way."

"Very-Honoka way nya?"

"The seven columns between represent the seven days in a week. I know too well because my Ace Idol observation skills deduced that girl always had a specific undergarment color each day. Now for the weird part, notice we had things nowhere to be found, one bra and two panties to be exact. Assuming Honoka is obviously wearing the light-red ones today, this means we have an extra panties missing!"

**Logic Added: Missing panties**

"Now Rin, there might be still clues about its whereabouts here, leave no panties unturned."

"That sound so wrong nya."

As much as Rin's reluctance, she and Nico started rummaging the bottom drawer. The twin-tailed spread the underclothings and peered with her Ace Idol Investigations skill while the bright orange girl's job was to fold it back and returned to its place. No sooner they discovered another piece that added more to the mystery.

"Nico-chan nya."

"I know, without a doubt...this is...blood." The panties in Nico's hand were smudged in small amount of red. Its blood marks though were cleverly concealed to appear like a normal panties at first glance.

"This...is..quite a profound evidence, isn't it? Why is it here? Why it has blood on it? I hope we know in the future."

"Or maybe someone had a bad period nya."

"Anyway, I think we're done here. Let's put the scattered panties back to its place and move on to our next location."

**Evidence Added: Bloodied Panties**

"So Nico-chan nya, where do we go next? I think we have explored all the suspicious places."

"Don't let your guard down Rin. The last remaining one might be the most boring, but you never know what it's stored for us."

The duo headed to the study table. A blue wooden desk that Honoka herself used once on an occasion. Organizers, pen holders, and notebooks rested on top. Piles of cardboard boxes and old textbooks were layered at the bottom. Again, Nico and Rin split the work, the sweet-lover skimmed the notebooks while the ramen-lover rummaged the boxes.

"Hmph, these were all a bunch of doodles and unfinished homework, no clue here. What about you Rin, any luck?"

"There's nothing suspicious in here too. Oooh, Honoka-chan's laptop nya~" She raised it like a treasure, a pink laptop stamped with various cute stickers. Even though it was an old model, the bread lover was proud and overprotective of it.

"So that where it was. Rin, shall we check the browser history, you know...for investigational purposes."

"I dunno seems wrong to me nya."

"C'mon there's nothing wrong with it, we're doing this for justice."

"Rin doesn't see the justice in invading other people's privacy nya."

"Then, try looking at our chest, it's basically justice itself. Now hand me that and I'll make it quick."

"...Ugh, that's a lowblow...mine still have the potential to grow nya..."

"That's the exact thing I said to myself three years ago, and look at me now barely increased to three centimeters. Face it, the dream is dead."

"...Unfair nya..."

"Hm, let's see...geez, it's not even password-protected, that girl is sure defenseless. Let's go the browsing history...cat videos... latest news about the Muse...Otonokizaka enrollment rate...tch, these are all boring stuff..." Nico complained as she scrolled down to the seemingly endless list of tediousness. Nevertheless, she was serious at the job and scanned each record with great care. "... Stellar Planetarium...Akihabara New Theather...Seaside park...Midnight cats' cafe...Deja brew...i felt I knew these places somehow...ohh, now this is controversial...**How to hide a secret from your friends**..."

"That's...that's normal nya, everyone has secrets nya."

"It may be so, however, the suspicious keyword here is the word _friends_. This means it is something her family comfortable to know, but not us."

"And what is that?"

"No idea. For now, let's jot this down."

**Evidence Added: Kousaka Honoka's laptop**

**Logic Added: Kousaka Honoka's secret**

**Investigation Complete**

* * *

"With this, I think we checked up everything worth-checking."

"Investigation complete nya."

"Hey, the title card just said that."

"I assumed it is safe to enter?" At Eli's signal, the four girls started entering the room, this time with an extra Umi in tow. The weak-looking archer had trouble walking alone and had to lean to the designer's shoulders to reach the round table where the rest of the girls gathered.

"Rin-chan are you okay? You're not hurt or mentally scarred in any way, are you?"

"I'm fine, Kayo-chin nya."

"Thank goodness."

"So Nicocchi did you see it, a real _killer_ right?"

"Yes, thanks to that, I experienced something scary."

"Huh?"

"So Kotori, can we start now? If Umi still needs time recovering, we can wait for a few minutes."

"No, like everyone Umi-chan wants to resolve this incident too. We're ready whenever you are."

"Then, let's make it official. Sonoda Umi, please come and testify."

"Are we seriously doing this? But I guess it's reasonable since I'm the one who discovered that shameless thing. Very well, I will give you a testimony worth cross-examining for."

* * *

**Sonoda Umi's Testimony**

**The Discovery of the Shameless...Thing**

**"Hm, you know we're supposed to hang out in Honoka's room today, yes? The meeting time was 10:00 AM. Like always, I went there with Kotori."**

**"We greeted Honoka, but she couldn't welcome us back."**

**"So after greeting the rest of her family, we made ourselves comfortable in her room."**

**"That's what I want to say but Honoka's room is so messy. I volunteered to clean it alone."**

**"I swept the floor, picked up leftover mangas, folded her clothes. Yes, everything was going fine, until I tried to fix the bed. It was at that time when I saw it...the most shameless thing I've ever seen, a...se-se-sexy panties!"**

* * *

"Ara, what a fine testimony from Umi-chan, solid and no embellishments."

"Ugh, how shameless. Please don't make me say that again. I feel that I'll be losing _blood_ more than I already have."

"So, what's next, Nico-chan nya?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to cross-examine her."

"Ooh, that sounds cool, how can we do that nya? Tell Rin nya."

"Geez, it's not that complicated. We listen to the subject's testimony and if we find a **contradiction**, something that flaws from our evidence list. We present that said evidence and the subject go bananas. Basically, one way or another we must expose the truth within her words."

"Eh, does that mean Umi-chan is lying nya?"

"Well, it doesn't automatically fall to that. There are instances where the subject is hiding something for her benefit, sometimes the truth is overlooked out of panic or plain forgotten. But enough of this, Rin let me show you first hand, what an Ace Idol is capable of."

* * *

**Rebuttal**

**"Hm, you know we're supposed to hang out in Honoka's room today, yes? The meeting time was 10:00 AM. Like always, I went there with Kotori."**

"Well, miss Sonoda can you start by giving us your time of arrival?"

"Oh that's easy, exact 9:56 AM. We've been doing this for years and we've never late. In addition to this, there's a small wall clock hanged on the first floor of the receiving area, so I can say with assurance we've arrived at that time."

"What about the others?"

"That is something I don't know, I was in Honoka's room the whole time after I greeted her family, remember. But from what Kotori told me, everyone arrived in pairs."

"Yes, Nozomi and I got here a minute before Umi was screaming in frenzy. I believe that was 10:07 AM."

"Then, did Honoka hear miss Sonoda's screech?"

"Let me return the question, can she_ not _hear it when it startles the whole house?"

"I'm sorry everyone, that is unbecoming of me."

"At least, we managed to convince Honoka to stay put and let us check in her stead. We've covered up the whole thing and avoided a potential fatal bullet there."

"Thank you Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan."

"It's alright Kotori-chan, everything went fine in the end, but..."

"But what miss Toujou? Don't leave us hanging here."

"...It's just..strange that Honoka-chan agreed so easily. Back then Umi-chan was screaming like she was in a life or death situation-"

"Correction, I am in a life or death situation at that time. It was so shameless and sudden, I don't know how to react."

"Yes, of course, yet I figure out Honoka-chan will rush towards her of out reflex, perhaps I'm overthinking things."

"No, in my mind's eye that's what I picture Honoka will do too. This is worth noting."

**Logic Added: Kousaka Honoka's weird behavior**

"Moving on, the third pair is miss Nishikino and miss Koizumi by default. What time did you make your entrance?"

"It's 10:20 AM. I dropped by to Hanayo's house first, then arrived here in my family car. Honestly, we could arrive much earlier, if not for a certain _someone_."

"Wow, rude, who is that person nya?"

"Rin-chan, it..it's you, we promise to go there together, the three of us. But when we were at your house nobody opened the door, you're not answering our calls either. We only left after your mother returned from shopping and told us you already went with Nico-chan."

"...Sorry Kayo-chin, Maki-chan nya..."

"So Nicocchi, care to tell why you're late? If I have known, you're the person who most excited to meet our Honoka every day."

"Personal business."

"She was taking care of her siblings nya."

"Oh my, what a caring model sister~"

"...Sh-shut up, Nozomi. Miss Sonoda, onwards with the testimony please."

"That's what I intended to do. So after we arrived the first thing we did was..."

**"We greeted Honoka, but she couldn't welcome us back."**

"Excuse me for being the pointer of the obvious, but why couldn't Honoka greet you back?"

"You saw it yourself, the shop was teeming with customers. She was stuck in the cashier duty since morning. Honestly, I want to help, but I don't want to make her feel guilty."

"And why would she feel that way?"

"That was because we came here as guests. Anyone would feel bad if she let her guests do the work for her, no?"

"It's called basic hospitality Nico-chan."

"I..I-i know that Maki, sheesh. Does Honoka not even say a simple welcome or waved though? For sure, she saw you enter the place."

"As far as my memory served, Honoka, at that time, was busy tending the flood of customers. She did gesture us to come in upstairs, but we stayed on the ground floor to meet her parents first."

"Yes, that's what happened. Poor Honoka-chan, she looked so drained, but had to smile for the customers' sake."

"Sounds like Honoka-chan had it tough nya."

"I can't blame them. The Homura Japanese Sweet Shop received a huge popularity boost when the Muse won the Lovelive. Plus, ever since Honoka became a school idol, she rarely helped in the store anymore. So, her, being over the cashier register was kinda like a handshaking event for the fans."

"Wow, that's _very_ informative of you, Nicocchi."

"Gathering information is a skill of an Ace Idol, that is nothing. Anyways, guessing what happened next..."

**"So after greeting the rest of her family, we made ourselves comfortable in her room."**

"Miss Sonoda, can you tell us more about greeting Honoka's parents? How did it go? Is there anything strange going on while you're at it?"

"Nothing of sort, it was a simple exchange between us. You can ask Kotori for more details if you like."

"Well, miss Minami?"

"It's true, we greeted Honoka-chan's parents, who were busy making manjuus at that time. They returned the greeting and apologized for Honoka-chan not able to attend to us. We say hello to a slouching Yukiho in the living room. She seemed resting after an hours worth of deliveries."

"So far everything's good nya."

"That is a bad thing for us, you know. Miss Sonoda, if I may, what is the state of the room when you entered?"

"Abysmal."

"For real, it's that bad?"

"No, it's the cleanest room I've ever seen, so tidy it filled my heart with calm and want to praise Honoka for being so diligent."

**"That's what I want to say but Honoka's room is so messy. I volunteered to clean it alone."**

"While I don't see any wrong in those sentences, it strikes me weird that you volunteer to clean it _alone_."

"Hm, is that strange? It became a habit for me, I guess. Honoka's room can be a real junkyard when left alone, so I tend to clean it from time to time."

"Wow, what a caring childhood friend. Kayo-chin always cleans Rin's room too nya. Thank you, Kayo-chin."

"It's alright Rin-chan, just promise me you won't collect empty ramen cups anymore, okay."

"Rin has learned her lesson nya."

"Ugh, if only Honoka could do the same, whenever I clean her room..."

**"I swept the floor, picked up leftover mangas, folded her clothes. Yes, everything was going fine, until I tried to fix the bed. It was at that time when I saw it...the most shameless thing I've ever seen, a...se-se-sexy panties!"**

"We finally got to the spicy part. Miss Sonoda, I'll be straight to the point, can you describe us what you saw at that specific moment?"

"...Wh-what's more to describe?! I...i-i told you it was the most shameless se-sexy two-piece lingeri-"

**"Objection!"** With confidence, Nico yelled, pointing her index finger straight at Umi. "A sexy two-piece lingerie, you say? I'm afraid that is not possible."

"I know what I saw, Nico, otherwise I wouldn't be screaming my lungs out."

"That may true, but look at this." The raven-haired girl pulled out the **Sexy panties **out of the organizer. She presented it with one hand raised, making the other girl back several steps away and squirmed her body.

"SHAMELESS! SHAMELE-"

"Oh no, she's starting again."

"Nico, what are you doing? PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Uh, right. Sorry, sorry, got a bit carried away here. Anyway, a lingerie, in description, is a woman's intimate apparel. An adult sleepwear consists of two parts: the top and the bottom, sometimes it's a combination of both, am I correct?"

"I...i know at least that much. What are you getting at?"

"Then you should have known we spent significant amounts of time searching for the_ top half _and found _nothing_, not in the bed, clothes drawers, or anywhere. Now the question is, why you are so sure it's a lingerie? The answer is simple, **you, Sonoda Umi, have fantasized Kousaka Honoka wearing the full set! **Yes, in your mind, you imagined Honoka being all flirty while doing sexy poses."

"What the heck, Nico-chan? Are you out of your mind? There's no way our pragmatic and well-reserved Umi will-"

"It's true, I did fantasize about Honoka." As if the Ace idol bold claim was absurd enough to make everyone gasped, the lyricist's fast and unexpected admittance filled the whole room with flabbergasted faces, murmurs, and plain disbelief. It didn't help too that the blue-haired girl hadn't said anything in her defense, she stood in silent against the six pairs of eyes staring.

"Umi?"

"Umi-chan?"

"Umi-chan nya?"

"Oh my god, Nico-chan is winning."

"Well, miss Sonoda for official clarification, do you or do you not imagine Honoka in lingerie?"

"Mm, I thought I already give my answer, I did. I indulged myself at the thoughts of Honoka in sexy underwear while having our two thousand three hundred forty-ninth honeymoon. Is there something wrong with that?" The lyricist voiced with an astute expression. The air within her changed too, from the flustered and weak demeanor to a fixed cold elegance. Umi was now serious. "My apologies Nico, it seems that I underestimate you. I've never expected you'd come this far, you have my praise."

"Heh, that's nothing, I'm the Ace idol after all."

"Then, let me give you **my reason for fantasizing**."

"...Two thousand...three hundred...forty...ninth..."

* * *

**Sonoda Umi's testimony V2**

**Reason for fantasizing**

**"At that time, before I went to straighten the bedsheets, I was at the drawers sorting her clothes."**

**"As shameless as it may be, i...i-i caught of a glimpse at where and how her underwears were arranged."**

**"From that and the moment my eyes laid on that thing, my mind just naturally assumed there's an upper half since Honoka always had a matching set of underwear."**

* * *

"So that's an assumption, huh."

"Yes, please note the moment I saw that thing, I panic screamed. It's not like I have the liberty to check whether there's a top part or not."

"That is indeed reasonable, still the fact remai- Wait, how did you panic and fantasize at the same time?"

"I have a separate mind for that."

"Wah, th-things are looking bad for Nico-chan..."

"The Ace Idol is in a pinch nya."

"The tables got reversed, as expected Umi."

"So, is Nico-chan dead now?"

"Not yet, I think Nicocchi still has some fight left, but her chances are very slim just like her boobs."

"Hey, I can hear you all, you know."

"...Umi-chan..."

* * *

**Rebuttal**

**"At that time, before I went to straighten the bedsheets, I was at the drawers sorting her clothes."**

"By the title of your testimony alone, you-"

**"Overruled!" **This time, Umi returned the favor by slamming her fist onto the table, yelling the same intensity as Nico earlier. "While I do confess engaging in such shameful behavior, truthfully isn't it something anyone of _us_ will do, given the situation?"

"Not going to deny, Nozomi and I were guilty of that too."

"Ara, we have no excuse. Those panties are so stimulating to look at. Combine it with a mental image of Honoka, and it's real good for the _heart_~"

"See, so what now Nico?"

"Hmph, we're only starting miss Sonoda. About the sorting of the clothes, given the distance of the dresser from the bed I find it weird you never notic-"

**"Overruled!" **Umi shouted again, doing the same call and pose. "Nico, have you been paying attention? I don't want to repeat myself but..."

**"As shameless as it may be, i...i-i caught of a glimpse at where and how her underwears were arranged."**

"Did you expect my eyes will focus anywhere after seeing that?"

"I...I-i knew that haha. I was only testing you just now."

"Ni-Ni-Nico-chan, hang in there..."

"This is pitiful, even for her standards. Can we stop this already?"

"Not yet, Maki. I won't give up that easy. Miss Sonoda, since you've it pointed out, can you tell everyone here about the arrangements of Honoka's underwear?"

"I'm not sure if it's fine to tell everyone that, but just like any normal lazy person, it was arranged in a manner where the bras and panties were divided into seven columns. Each column had a pair of underwear representing a day in a week."

"Exactly as Nico-chan said nya."

"Then, it wouldn't be strange if..."

**"From that and the moment my eyes laid on that thing, my mind just naturally assumed there's an upper half, since Honoka always wore a matching set of underwear."**

"Ngnh..."

"Why so quiet Nico? What happened? Rin bite your tongue."

"Rin would never bite anyone's tongue nya."

"It was only a figure of speech Rin-chan."

"It's not over till it's over, miss Sonoda you assumed there's a top half, correct? Even after already seeing all her clothes in the clothes drawers, I demand an-"

**"Overruled!" **For the third time, Umi shouts were never faltering, mercilessly hammering her fist again towards a mentally crumbling twin-tailed. "Nico, please answer this question: For what purpose are those panties? To look sexy, is it not? **Then, wouldn't be having only the lower half defeat its purpose?"**

"...Urk!" Nico, in her mind, was trying to scrape for a counter-argument. However, she couldn't think of a single one, not without the blue-haired girl chewing her back. It was hard, she never expected the huge difference between normal Umi and serious Umi. She opted to stay silent.

"U-U-Umi-chan have mercy, this is too much."

"She's the one who started it. I just simply play her game."

"Umi-chan, if it's alright with you, can I give Nicocchi a piece of advice?"

"Feel free to do so."

"Nicocchi..."

"Ack, Nozomi. This is not what it looks like...I'm just...waiting for an opening. You'll see, I'm going to expose the truth soon, so sit back and-"

**"Think outside the box."**

"Huh?"

"You don't have to match intellectual prowess of Umi-chan or Elicchi, you possessed a special logic on your own, use that to see the bigger picture. Don't waste your time doubting the facts. Reevaluate your evidence in your organizer. You're the only one who can do this, Ace Idol, Yazawa Nico."

"Nozomi..."

"You think that's enough?"

"Yes, after all Nicocchi is quite a stubborn person."

"Well, she did run the School Idol Research Club in her years of lonesome, I give her that."

"Ahaha, my apologies, miss Sonoda. It seemed you all witness a pathetic a side of me."

"So are we continuing this?"

"Yes please, the real battle will start now.."

"I already gave my testimony, what more can you ask from me?"

"The truth."

* * *

**Yazawa Nico's reevaluation**

_Keep calm, keep calm, Nozomi was right. Ignore Umi's near-perfect testimony, focus on the proofs and facts. Currently, I have five pieces of evidence at my hand, my __**Ace Idol badge,**__ the __**Sexy panties **__from the bed, __**Queen card **__from the bookshelves, __**Honoka's laptop **__from the study's, and the __**Bloodied panties **__from the clothes drawers._

_Do any of those fit my current situation? _

_The __**Bloodied panties! **__No, but isn't enough, if I present it now, Umi can still reflect. I have to think...deeper...change my way of thinking..._

_Why did the panties have smeared in blood in the first place? _

_I have no answer to that. But maybe...if I gather the facts around it..._

_The blood was scarlet...and recent..._

_About the people in the room, the four persons at the crime scene...were Umi...Kotori...Eli...and...Nozomi..._

_No, Eli and Nozomi entered just before the whole incident started...for sure, they don't have the time to play around."_

_Then, it's Kotori and Umi...no, it's only Umi she confirmed it herself..._

_Then...we have Umi...panties...blood..._

_What does that mea-_

_...Impossible...she.._

* * *

"Umi Sonoda, you could have done it..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm referring to this." With no hesitation, Nico pulled the **Bloodied panties **from the organizer. The five girls were both surprised and worried, seeing blood on the leader's undergarments. Umi, however, remained unfazed. "These...panties...are something we found with its blood marks carefully hidden in the fourth drawer. Does this seem familiar to you?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it, in fact, I'm the one who put it that way."

"Care to tell why?"

"Why not? It's not strange, I told you I've been cleaning her room for as long as I remember. Seeing a few blood or stain marks in clothes was normal for me, though I did scold Honoka whenever I saw one."

"I'm asking why you didn't throw it in the laundry bin?"

"Nico, you misunderstood me again. True, I tidy Honoka's room under my own accord for the reasons: One, Honoka is my childhood friend; Two, I hate when things unorganized. That said, I'm not the type to tolerate laziness in any form, you can assure me of that. In other words, I put out the mess that we can see _outside_, and didn't bother the mess _inside_."

"I see nothing wrong with that nya. Plus Honoka-chan had guests, it would embarrassing for her if we hang out in a messy place nya."

"But this blood it's bright red, fresh if I might add..."

"That is normal for girls, especially for_ lazy _girls when they're in period."

"She's right again Nico-chan, as much as it's embarrassing to discuss, it's a different experience for different people."

"The point is, the bloodied panties are in her dressers! If Honoka is having her monthlies, she would toss this in the laundry bin or somewhere we couldn't see, not put it back again in the drawers."

"Isn't the inside of the drawer is _somewhere_ we can't see? About the blood in panties, that's for Honoka to answer, am I correct? However, if I could make a conjecture, it's because Honoka is busy today."

"Please elaborate, Umi-chan."

"Very well..."

* * *

**Sonoda Umi's Theory**

**The blood in the panties**

**"Sure everyone knew how occupied Honoka today."**

**"Now let's discuss the blood in the panties. You see while sorting her clothes I found something interesting."**

**"Aside from the usual pair, an extra panties are missing. Mind you, this is the time I discovered one of the panties has blood in it."**

**"So what does that mean?"**

**"My theory suggests Honoka is having a leaky period, that she already changed panties twice. One committed successful perchance before she stood over the cashier register, and the other was hurriedly dropped in the drawers when she was rushing back from her cashier duty."**

**"Seeing how Honoka is heavily needed to the point that she cannot attend to her friends, I'm confident my theory is plausible."**

* * *

"A missing panties?"

"Yes, check the bottom drawer if you like, I'm sure Nico and Rin are aware of it too."

"Elicchi."

"I'm on it." At Nozomi's request, Eli headed towards Honoka's dresser. Using the information, she gathered from listening alone, she confirmed the missing panties. "Ah, here it is, there's indeed missing a panties. If we go by the color-coding, a sky-blue one is nowhere to be found."

"Wahh, this is bad."

"Wh-what should we do Nico-chan nya? Everything matched again nya."

"So Nico, you can begin cross-examining anytime, but I'm sure the results will be the same."

**"That...won't be necessary anymore."**

"Eh, Nico-chan?"

"What is it? Finally giving up."

"No, far from it, why go hard mode when there's an easy way to get the truth."

"...An easy way?"

"What do you mean Nico?

"I'm just saying to not take our chances when we have someone who owns a hospital with us."

"What are you plotting now? Honestly, this is getting ridiculous and ridiculous every second."

"Nothing much, I just want you to conduct a little blood analysis test for us, Maki."

"You know we can't do that without getting a sample of Honoka's blood first, otherwise we can't match or confirm anything."

"Who says it's Honoka's blood?"

"Huh?"

"Oh my."

"Harasho!"

"Ni-Ni-Nico-chan, are you saying..."

"Umi-chan..."

"..."

"Umm, Rin doesn't follow nya? Isn't this Honoka's underwear, so why do we need another blood to be examined nya?

"Think lewder Rin, there's _another_ possibility why it has blood in it, involving Umi, her nose and Honoka's panties. That's right, **you, Sonoda Umi, were not only fantasizing Honoka in her underwear, but you were also sniffing her underwear as well! **The blood in the panties doesn't come from Honoka's period, but from your nose when you were carrying the deed!"

"Eh? EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH NYA!"

"Oi Nico-chan, do you even know what you're saying? Fantasizing someone is one thing, but sniffing their...pa-panties. Do-do you have proof to support your claim?"

"I don't Maki, that's why I request for blood analysis. The result will be the decisive evidence!"

"Nozomi, I think the advice you gave on Nico went too far."

"A part of me thinks so too. One thing for sure, sometimes the truth can be the absurd ways we never thought."

"Interesting, so you accuse me of panties-sniffing. I presume you are prepared for the **CONSEQUENCES** once the results come negative, am I right Nico?" Umi's body expression became more serious than before, cracking her fists. As for her face, it was covered in darkness and gave the same vibes as an abruptly-awakened Umi.

The raven-haired girl shrunk at the blue-haired girl's signature death stare. If this was a normal situation, Nico would have back down in a flash, however, this wasn't an ordinary situation. Gripping her **Ace Idol badge**, she recited one of her tenets in her head. Bravery, the courage to fight for what she believed was right, for what she believed was the truth. "I-I have no regrets, I'll stand by my logic till the very end."

"Ni-Ni-Nico-chan don't do it. Umi-chan's reasoning and theory sound solid and realistic so far, she even matched it with evidence. Meanwhile yours...is kinda...quite...unique..."

"UNIQUE? You're too generous Hanayo. That was the most preposterous statement I ever heard in my life, it's not even passable to be considered as an opinion, it's a deathwish."

"Hey, it's not been disproven yet, anything is possible in truth."

"Yeah, tell that to Umi after she massacres your guts out."

"Yazawa Nico, I ask you again. Do you take responsibility for your words? I promise you I won't hold back on mine either."

"...My-my answer will remain the same, I have my close friends believing in me."

"SAY NO NICO-CHAN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NYA!"

"Nicocchi, perhaps it's best to reconsider, the situation is a little different. In the worst case, you might die. Isn't life as equal importance as truth? Of course, my faith in you never wavered, right Elicchi."

"Yes, rightly so, think about it. How many cases can you solve if you're alive? Many, not even countable in fingers. Now, how many cases can you solve if you're dead? Nothing, zero. It's basic Math Nico, say no."

"Why are you writing me off like I'm going to die?!"

"Because you are going to be!"

"Maki."

"Ah what is it? Are you going to take blood analysis? It'll be quick, we have doctors who used to do that all the time."

**"Hold it!"**

"Let's not be hasty rushing things. Nico, you're still too young for this world, please decide carefully."

"I...i-I will not back down Eli, I trust my brain that led me my logic."

"She's too stubborn Nozomi!"

"Oh my, I can't believe someone is going to die because I gave them advice."

**"I..."**

"Nico."

"Nicocchi."

"Nico-chan."

"Nico-chan nya."

"..."

**"...will not take the blood analysis test..."**

"Eh? Areh, you won't take the blood analysis? Why?"

"Ah, Umi-chan must have taken mercy in Nico-chan nya. Thank you, Umi-chan nya.."

"Yes, let's forgive and forget, it doesn't matter if it's lingerie of not, Honoka-chan having a period, or who smells who. Nicocchi, be a good girl and apologized to Umi-chan okay."

"No, everything Nico said was the truth, I was indeed sniffing Honoka's panties." That was the moment when the time froze still for the five girls. Except for Umi, Kotori, and Nico, the rest felt the gears inside their heads not spinning well, in fact crumbling apart. In truth, they understood the words left on the lyricist's mouth, but somehow processing it in their brain hurt them more.

"Nya?"

"Oh."

"...Umi, can you repeat that? My hearing can be lazy at times, though I heard you said..."

"Eli, should I put it in simpler terms then? **I whiff-whiff the brief-briefs**."

"WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING? I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE!"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"OH MY GOD, NICO-CHAN IS RIGHT NYA! NICO-CHAN IS RIGHT NYA!"

"HIGH SPIRITUAL LESBIAN POWER, I'M SENSING A HIGH SPIRITUAL LESBIAN POWER!"

"WE SHOULD CALM DOWN! HONOKA CAN HEAR US BELOW! HAAARAAASHOOO!"

After a full minute and a big shush from Honoka's dad, the eight girls were back at sitting in a circle. They felt exhausted, throat sore after screaming their hardest. Maki flopped her head onto the table, Eli lie down on the floor, Rin and Hanayo leaned on each other, Nozomi was sitting but it was clear in her posture that she was strained too. Again, Umi, Kotori, and Nico were unaffected from this.

"...Whew...umm, miss Sonoda before I take that as a confession, I will ask you again. Did you sniff Honoka's panties at the time you were _cleaning_ her room?"

"Yes, do you want me to state it in simpler words again."

"NO, please have mercy for them. Anyway, do you have anything to say, final defense, thoughts, or justification?"

"No...nothing..."

"Eh, that's all. Miss Sonoda why you didn't have a breakdown? Isn't that what the readers are waiting for?"

"Depends, do you want me to berserk shoot everything while shouting 'LLOOOooOOVVVVEEEEEEAAAaaRRRROOOOOOOWWWSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!' over and over, then be my guest. Plus don't forget I'm still the victim here."

"Umi-chan, I have a question." The spiritual third year fixed her posed and raised her hand, waiting for the blue-haired second year's permission first. "Can I ask why did you smel- err, do it? Not that I'm doubting your confession or anything, it's just too surreal..."

"That's..."

"Umi-chan, I think it's time to tell them. They're our friends, they will understand." Kotori looked at Umi with both pleading and sadness.

"Kotori..." Umi paused in return, swallowing the ever-growing bouts of nerves inside her. "You're right, they at least deserve to know..."

"Everyone," Kotori stood up and waited for the others to recovered. When she was sure the girls' attention were on her, she continued. "We loved Honoka-chan right? In a romantic way, i mean. We want to date her, hug her, kiss her and the thing that follows. However, Umi-chan's love for Honoka-chan is different. Umi-chan...she have **GAY**."

"Yeah, aren't we all?"

"That's not what she meant, you idiot." Maki elbowed Nico, the petite girl glared in return but decided to let it slide, when she saw the seriousness of the redhead's face. "It means **G**irls **A**ddicted to **Y**uri, it's a serious condition."

"That explains a lot. Umi, I'm sorry for your circumstance. If it's not too hard for you to answer, how long have you been **GAY**?"

"Since the beginning of the manga, but I only start getting symptoms when I met Honoka."

"Oh my god, it must have been hard for you."

"I'm sorry everyone, I want to tell it for the longest time, but I'm scared I don't know what to do.."

"It's alright Umi-chan, we loved you."

"Umi-chan is still Umi-chan nya. That'll never change nya."

"You're so brave for enduring alone, but it's time rely on us. We will never leave you alone."

"...Umi...if you want you can visit Mama, she can help you. She might not able to cure you, but she can ease your mental state or your symptoms."

"Girls..."

"Bah, not wanting to break this teary atmosphere or anything, but can someone tell the difference between normal gay and big **GAY**? This is way too confusing."

"Hmm Nicocchi, how can I answer that?** GAY **is the evolution form of normal gay, happens if you don't press B button when your lesbian power has reached a certain level."

"What the heck is this lesbian power? This is the first time I hear about it."

"That's because your gayness is not enough, you only met Honoka not prior to the creation of Muse, am I correct? However, in Umi's case, she had been by her childhood love's side for many years, so in theory, she should be brimming with lots of lesbian power."

"Yeah, Eli, I understand that, but Maki worded like it's a bad thing. Hey, I wouldn't mind evolving myself into a fairy type, if it means I will be overflowing with better stats."

"That's because of the withdrawal symptoms, you idiot..."

"...Withdrawal...symptoms?"

"A person with **GAY** seek Yuri, breath Yuri, and live Yuri. When those three conditions are not met, nasty withdrawal symptoms will occur. Their body will unconsciously crave and become sensitive to the touch of the person they like. To the point that it'll become _normal_. Imagine, feeling intense bliss from a simple handholding or being fixated on the smell of her sweat. Some reports say, their vision is filled with lilies when seeing their crush and their nose suddenly bled when thinking of indecent thoughts. In layman's terms, it's a fictional condition that transforms even the most demure and law-abiding women into first-class lesbian perverts."

"WHAT?! But Umi is not-"

"Everyone, for many long years, Umi-chan had fought the withdrawal symptoms alone. She persevered to ward off her inner shamelessness and practiced self-control every day. At that time, I thought she could do it, that it was Umi-chan so she would be fine, but her iron resolve and will to not give in lost all in that fated day..."

"What day?"

**"...August 3, 20XX..."**

"That's Honoka-chan's birthday nya."

"...What happened in Honoka's birthday?"

**"...The Queen Incident..."**

"And what is th-"

"Oi have some delicacy, you idiot. It's so obvious that it's difficult for Umi and Kotori to talk about this, just leave it as is."

"But that sounds like a super important spoiler that'll impact the chapters later on."

"Nicocchi, what did we discuss about respecting other people's past~?" With a wide smile, Nozomi motioned her hands into the washi-washi pose.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask anymore, just put those hands away Nozomi."

"Girls, I know in your eyes it looks like Umi-chan is pervertedly sniffing Honoka-chan's panties, but in ours she's taking her medication. She needs her daily dose of Honokanium to be the productive and strict Umi-chan we've known."

"Kotori, if you put like that, there's no way we couldn't understand."

"Ugh, I feel bad for being an ignorant prick earlier, I'm sorry."

"Hmph, now you understand how serious it is."

"Nico-chan is apologizing to Umi-chan, not to you Maki-chan though nya."

"But Umi, it must be hard for you to hide your condition to Honoka or everyone for that matter. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, if I was given a chance to choose to be not **GAY**, I would surely regret it more than any decisions in my life, **because falling in love with Honoka was a decision I would never regret**."

"Wahh beautifully said..."

"Umi-chan...thank you everyone..."

* * *

"So now, let's focus on the sexy panties. Nicocchi, any thoughts?"

"First thing's first, I think everyone has doubts whether Honoka is the owner of these panties or not, so let's confirm that right now."

"And how can we do that nya?"

"Have you forgotten? We have someone here who had been sniffing Honoka's panties for years. If there's someone who can distinguish if this is Honoka's panties, it's her. Miss Sonoda, do the honors."

"What? I'm not going to smell that, what if it's not belonged to Honoka."

"Do it. Do you want the story to advance or not?"

"Uuuh, this is so unfair. Fine, but I won't stick my nose into it." Umi, being a professional pantie-sniffer herself, had procedural guidelines whenever doing the deal. Step one, she lined the panties in the bottom view. Step two, she put both hands in each leg holes stopping until it reached the waistline. Step three, stretching sideways, she closed the proximity between her nose and the panties, careful of not colliding with each other. Step four, she started smelling the crotch panel, the part where the scent was gathered the strongest, eyes closed, nose moving in circular motion. The seven girls watched in hushed. There was no hint of disgust or surprised, just pure amazement from witnessing their blue-haired friend's masterful display of undergarment whiffing.

It continued for another 30 seconds or less until Umi slowly placed the sexy panties down. Breathing in and out, she opened her eyes.

"...So, is thi-" Hanayo's words were interrupted when the sexy underwear flew hard towards the wall. Umi's actions were swift, like a person playing a competitive Karuta, her dominant hand scoop-dove away the panties.

**"This is not Honoka's scent."**

"**Hah, take th-" **Nico wanted to finish her shout, yet the noticeable reactions of three girls puzzled her more. Both Nozomi and Eli had doleful expressions, Maki, on the other hand, looked extremely salty.

**"So the worst-case scenario happened, as I feared..."**

"Eh Nozomi, what are you talking about?"

"You idiot, don't you get it? The owner of these panties..."

"It probably belonged to Honoka's...**girlfriend**." Eli continued, eyes downcast.

"...Girl...friend? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Rin losing her innocence will be a plot point later on.**

**Sorry for being dialogue heavy, but i don't want to repeat the she said/she said too much, i did tried my best to describe any actions though.**

**And about the chapter 12 of Honoka-chan can't smile, i'm already writing it but i've encountered two problems: First, the shifting of multiple POV, it kinda goes like this Honoka- Tsubasa (Flashback) - Erena (Flashback) - Honoka (Idol Zero) - Umi - Honoka. Then the second one, when writing Honoka as Idol Zero i really wanted to capture Code Geass's flair but the more write the more she became (I don't want to be political about this) the second Trump in the making, complete with her catchphrase 'We will make school idols great again'. To be honest, i don't have any idea how to proceed after that. **

**Well, again thanks for reading.**


End file.
